


Hand Out to be Held

by Fraymotiff



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Mentions of religion, One Shot, Oumota, Sad, Wounds, ch 5, death mention, hmmm idk, obviously, short fic, you know the drill its danganronpa V3 ch 5 babey!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraymotiff/pseuds/Fraymotiff
Summary: And thus  Kokichi and Kaito sat by the side of each other. In silence.The smell of blood filled the room, wounds open, chills running through their bodies.They didn’t look at each other, they did not dare. Kaito’s jacket over Kokichi’s body. The tension could kill.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 47





	Hand Out to be Held

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yes, this is my shot at angst! Reminder that english is not my first language sooo, you know, it's not going to be perfect.  
> Also this is fun if you consider it a continuation of my last ch5 fic  
> (I promess ill write something happier next)

And thus Kokichi and Kaito sat by the side of each other. In silence.  
The smell of blood filled the room, wounds open, chills running through their bodies.  
They didn’t look at each other, they did not dare. Kaito’s jacket over Kokichi’s body. The tension could kill.  
“Do you believe in god…?” Kokichi said, quietly. Almost as if he used all his strength to say a word.  
“I think so, why? “ Kaito answered.  
“I don't know, i don't really think about… this that much. I'd rather not to, but now i just... “ he paused, looking down to his fidgeting hands.  
“I’m not sure, all the time i had plans, always looked ahead, until now, i don’t know what happens after this, i dont know i’m…”  
“You’re scared” Kaito said, looking down at Kokichi, Kaito looked at him sadly, a face he would never let his sidekick or maki gaze upon, a crack in his hero’s mask.  
Kokichi didn’t say anything, he just nodded weakly, a subtle movement that if Kaito weren’t looking at him directly would have gone by unrecognized.  
“Look” Kaito affirmed, his voice trembling. He moved towards Kokichi’s hand but the boy noticed the movement and moved away, his hand out to be held.  
“Look what, i don’t know what happens after this! What kind of fate do you think i am going to have? I might as well just go to hell.  
“What?”  
“I don’t know! I don't know what i deserve, but i know what i have done here, i’m not a saint Kaito.”

“I’m scared too.” Kaito let out, making a pause after saying it, staring kokichi retribute the gaze.  
Kokichi said nothing, if anything he seemed… surprised? Not as an obvious reaction, of course, Kaito thought, that was not like Kokichi, to let out his true intentions or emotions, but something on his look told him that.  
He continued.  
“No one really knows what happens, that applies to me too-”  
He was interrupted my Kokichi’s sharp words.  
“You don’t know but at least you're a good person! You have friends here and i… don’t.”  
Kaito paused. Looking at Kokichi, who had tears in his eyes, face started to get red with… anger? He could not tell if those were crocodile tears or not.  
He took a deep breath.  
“Kokichi, you did really bad things, that is out of discussion, but i think… I think everyone has a chance to get better, they only lose that chance when they die, and you didn’t die yet. You’re trying, you feel bad for what you have done and you want to stop this killing game. You're a better person now.  
Kokichi cocked his head to the side, the tears dripping to his cheeks but the trembling lip disappearing, his lips now assuming a serious line, and then, he made one last question.  
“Hey Kaito, I wasn’t boring, was I?


End file.
